icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Rockets
–92 | arena = Golden Arena | colours = Red, navy, white and black | coach = Jason Stephens 2015-16 | GM = Jason Stephens 2015-16 | website = goldenrockets.com | name1 = Golden Rockets | dates1 = 1991–05 | name2 = Golden Xtreme | dates2 = 2005–06 | name3 = Golden Jets | dates3 = 2006–08 | name4 = Golden Rockets | dates4 = 2008–present }} The Golden Rockets are a junior 'B' ice hockey team based in Golden, British Columbia, Canada. They are members of the Eddie Mountain Division of the Kootenay Conference of the Kootenay International Junior Hockey League (KIJHL). The Rockets play their home games at Golden Arena. Grant Holtz is the team's president, Jason Stephens is the general manager and coach. In the 2015-2016 season they were captained by Travis Kelley. The Rockets joined the league in 1991 as an expansion team. In its KIJHL history, the team has won one division playoff title as a member of the Eddie Mountain Division from 1996–2013. History First Rockets era The Golden Rockets joined the KIJHL in 1991 as an expansion franchise, and finished their debut season with a record of 14–23–1, third in the East Division. They struggled greatly again the following season, with a record of 12–30–0, but finished second in their division due to the three-team division, and the struggles of the Elk Valley Raiders. The following seasons, the Rockets gradually dropped further in the standings as the East Division expanded, finishing third in 1993–94, fourth in 1994–95, and fifth in 1995–96. The following season, the Rockets improved greatly, finishing second in the newly renamed Eddie Mountain Division, with a record of 22–18–1, behind only the Columbia Valley Rockies. The following season, the Rockets dropped to third, with a record of 26-24-0, behind Columbia Valley and the Revelstoke Grizzlies. In 1998–99, the Rockets would finish last in the Eddie Mountain Division, and third last in the league, ahead of only the Spokane Braves and Grand Forks Border Bruins overall. Their form dropped further in 1999–00, finishing with a record of 9–35–2, last in the Eddie Mountain Division. The following year the Rockets struggled again, missing the playoffs for a third consecutive year. In 2001–02, however, the Rockets qualified for the playoffs due to the fact that every team in the Eddie Mountain Division made the playoffs that season, and lost 4–0 to the Rockies in the first round. They struggled again the following season, finishing dead last, and lost 4–3 to Columbia Valley in the first round of the playoffs. They did not qualify for the playoffs for the next two seasons, with a combined record of 25–70–3–2 over that time. For the 2005-06 season, the Rockets changed their name to the Golden Xtreme. Xtreme, Jets, and Rockets The newly renamed Golden Xtreme qualified ended a two-year playoff drought in 2005–06, but fell in the first round to the Fernie Ghostriders, 4–3. The following year, the team was bought by a group headed by National Hockey League legend Bobby Hull and renamed the Golden Jets in honour of Hull's nickname. They missed the playoffs, however, and in 2007-08 the team was re-bought by a community organization and the name was reverted the original Rockets. The team would finish with a record of 13–36–3, missing the playoffs again. In 2008–09, the team would improve to third in the Eddie Mountain Division, finishing with a record of 30–16–6, but lost to Fernie again in the first round. The following season was similar, with the Rockets finishing fourth in their division, before losing to the Ghostriders again. In 2010–11, the Rockets would finish third in their division, before losing to the Creston Valley Thunder Cats in the first round. In this season, Rockets player Joshua MacDonald recorded 78 points in 47 games, a team record still standing. In 2011-12, the Rockets would again lose in the first round, to Fernie for the third time in four years. However, in 2012–13, the Rockets would reach the Conference final, defeating the Kimberley Dynamiters and Fernie Ghostriders en route, before losing to the Castlegar Rebels. However, they failed outright to make the playoffs in 2013–14, winning only 15 games. They returned to the playoffs the following year, but lost handily in the first round to Fernie again. In 2015–16, the Golden Rockets recorded their worst season on record, finishing with a record of 5–43–1–3, failing again to make the playoffs. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' KIJHL.ca, Regular season standings 2013–2014.KIJHL.ca – KIJHL Final Standings. Playoffs KIJHL.ca – Playoff Records.KIJHL.ca, Past KIJHL League Champions. Alumni * Doug Barrault References External links * Official website of the Golden Rockets * Official website of the Kootenay International Junior Hockey League * Official website of the Cyclone Taylor Cup * Official website of the Keystone Cup Category:Ice hockey teams in British Columbia Category:established in 1991 Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Kootenay International Junior League teams